Life's a game but we'll all end up in a tragedy
by SaiyaPheng
Summary: Hikaru Hyuga was best friends with Itachi Uchiha until he betrayed her and almost killed her. She woke up bandaged and oddly enough was not near home. Being a Phantomhive butler was interesting at the least, but irritating when Sebastian was near her.NXK
1. Alive

Hey there! I would want to try this out long ago. Kuroshitsuji crossover with Naruto. I've been having some ideas that I couldn't let down so easily. Pairs are unknown.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and Naruto. If I did, Kuroshitsuji wouldn't have a lame ending and Sasuke wouldn't be stupid and Itachi won't be dead. :D

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Now on with the story! Sorry for any mistakes and grammar.

* * *

><p>As the lightning crackled and thunder roared, two horses pulled a carriage threw the rain. A man with inky silky black hair and red eyes drove under an umbrella. Inside the carriage, is a young boy with dusty blue hair and his left eye covered with an black eye patch. The boy rested his elbow on the edge on the door and placed his chin on his hand to support it. Glancing at the rainy view was the only thing he can do. The brightness of the lightning flashed in front of his eyes, but never missing an object, he swore he saw something falling down from the sky. It would seem like a bird, but it was bigger than his butler's owl. Getting his binoculars quickly, clearing his views, the bird was actually a boy. His eyes widen and stuck his head out the window.<p>

"Sebastian! Find that boy that fell into the forest and bring him here, if he's alive!" The boy ordered as the carriage stopped.

"Yes, My Lord." The butler named Sebastian took off quickly as the young master sigh, mumbling to himself. The boy must be dead already if he hit the ground. No one can survive that fall, no human that is.

As Sebastian walked through the forest, he sought out the body. He could smell the bloody coming from it. Quickly, he moved and stand next to the body. _A girl? _He thought. She was wearing such odd clothing. Black baggy pants, skin tight top with a thin gray amour over it and a animal shaped mask that hides her face. Her purple hair was tied but loosely some of her hair was spread out. Sebastian looked at her injures. The young girl had many bruises and scratches around her body but one was worse than most, in the middle of her chest. A hole bleeding out blood with a mix of rain. Sebastian bend down to feel her pulse. _Slightly breathing. _He mused and then scooped up the girl into his arms carrying her bridal style. He turned back to his master's side swiftly.

Whoever this girl was, seems to caught his master's attention but as a boy. Sebastian smirked. Let's see how everything will play out later on.

* * *

><p>"<em>Itachi!" The young Anbu prodigy cried out. "What the hell is wrong with you?" A boy with long raven hair turned around while holding a bloody katana. His eyes gleamed red. The Uchiha prodigy. Itachi Uchiha who is no younger than her. His partner stopped, and stared at him. No emotion held in Itachi's face, not even his eyes did. <em>

"_What do you want?" he asked. His partner glared at him. _

"_What do I want? I want to know why you murdered your whole clan! Your own family?" _

"_I wanted power." was his simple answer. Her throat caught her voice. What? She thought angrily. _

"_Power? You killed everyone just for power?" her voiced raised in rage. "I thought you loved your family! Your best friend! Your brother! How did you end up like this?" Itachi smirked. _

"_Only hate and anger will get me stronger. Love and care will do nothing. You should try it sometimes, since you can never defeat me in a spar. Especially with your Byakugan." She bit her lips. He had manage to defeat her in every battle they had together. So much for being a prodigy in the Hyuuga clan. But no, anger and hatred is not the drive to become stronger, nor will it ever be!_

"_You're wrong, Itachi! I can defeat you and I will bring you back to Konoha! Even if it kills me!" She yelled, revealing her own katana out of it's scabbard. The Uchiha teen frowned and raised his sword. Both clashed blades, causing a spark from the metal. They seem to be an equal match, but the Uchiha had tricks up his sleeve. Each strike, the female teen started to pant. Itachi has began to speed up. Gathering charka to her eyes, she called. _

"_Byakugan!" She pushed Itachi off with her strength, thus sending him backwards. He flipped and landing on his feet again. _

"_Using the Byakugan are we?" He taunted. "You haven't gain anything. You have not even surpassed me. I am above your level." She huffed not caring what he says and kept attacking. Itachi had no time for this at all. "Enough of this nonsense. Let me show you how much I have grown. Mangekyou Sharingan!" His three tomoe around his central pupil turned into something like pinwheels. What in the world is that? The girl thought. Suddenly everything around her turned red and black. She panicked. A Genjutsu? _

_She made a seal. "Kai!" Nothing happened. "What!" Then she found herself on a cross tied up with her hand spread out and legs together. _

"_Welcome to my world. In 72 hours you will be tortured, mentally and physically." Itachi's voice appeared. _

"_W-what is this?" the young prodigy shouted trying to move. Itachi's body revealed but shadowed. _

"_It's no use. You cannot escape. This is my new jutsu, called Tsukuyomi. A powerful Genjutsu that's impossible for anyone to get out of." Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. "Now, I will show you your fear and your hate." _

"_No, no!" she cried as a hand slowly crept to her eyes. "NO!" _

Sebastian's eyes widen as the girl's hand caught his wrist. Not knowing what she is feeling because of her mask, her grip tightened. _A nightmare? _He thought. Bringing his left hand to hers, he tried to soothe her. Once her grip slowly loosens, carefully Sebastian unwrapped her fingers off of his sleeve and placed it back to her side on the bed. "Hm…maybe I should leave the mask on." he muttered getting up and left the door quietly.

Later on, it was morning. Slowly the Anbu child opened her eyes and saw white. She sat up gasping but quickly placing her hand to her chest groaning in pain. "Oh, so you are awake." She turned to the voice and became cautious. A man in weird clothing and has red eyes. Red eyes that reminded her of _him_. She backed away from the butler, tensed as Sebastian held an amused look. "Please do not move, you'll reopen your wounds." Still scanning him, she couldn't trust him just yet. She kept looking at his eyes through her mask. The butler's eyes wasn't like _his_. Leisurely, she calmed down. The man gave her a smile. "Now that you have calmed down, I'm sure my master would like to meet you. Be careful with you wound on your chest. I would not like it if it was opened." She looked down seeing, as white bandages were wrapped around her chest. If she didn't feel this horrible, she would blush. The girl gave a slight nod. "Now, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. Please get comfortable while I'll get my master." Again he disappeared leaving her on the soft bed, thinking.

_Where the hell am I? _

* * *

><p>Pleas review and tell me what you think? That would be great! :D<p>

I'm going to draw my OC later as well. Bye bye~


	2. A new beginning can lead to the old past

Second chapter~ YES! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted! :D fk306 animelover, Rasgara and katkat10135~ Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and Naruto. Sadly...

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Sorry for any mistake, grammar and missing words!

* * *

><p>"How is he?" The young Lord asked his butler, while both of them walked closer to the room.<p>

"_He_ seems to be fine, but _he_ rarely talked." Sebastian replied with a fake smile. Ending their walk, they opened the wooden door. The young boy's eyes widen.

"Where is he, Sebastian?" Quickly both of them went up to the bed. The _boy's_ blood stain imprinted on the white sheets. Sebastian clicked his tongue. He told her not to move. Trialing the fresh blood from the bed to the floor, it stops at the window. "He jumped from the window with a wound like that?" the master questioned disbelieving it. Narrowing his eyes, he commanded Sebastian to find _him_. The butler nodded and left his master alone in the room.

The girl travelled not too far. She can only goes as far as her legs take her, if only her wound wasn't that fatal. It was most frustrating that she couldn't sense much chakra right now. It's like everyone is dead in the world and she couldn't stay in that mansion. That man reminded her too much of Itachi. She clenched her teeth remembering that traitor. He almost killed her. Panting, her hand covered her wounded chest which was now bleeding. She tripped and landed on her knees coughing out blood, as the blood pumped up to her throat. She narrowed her eyes seeing the blood on her hand which covered her mouth from coughing.

"Damn him…" She muttered, coughing out a bit more. The Anbu tensed as she felt a evil aura near her. She slid her mask back on and whipped out a kunai to the person's neck, and realized who that person was. It was the man from before, Sebastian Michaelis.

For the butler he was surprised that a human can nearly cut him with a weapon like that one. Though he wondered. How was she able to sense him? Knowing Sebastian, he was quite interested. She is not normal for sure. Giving a light smile, he grabbed her wrist placing it far away from his throat. "Now, there is none of that. My master seems to be mad about your early dismissal from his mansion. Please release your weapon and come with me." She bit her lip, not knowing to trust this man or not. After a few minutes she let go of the kunai leaving it to fall of the ground. Sebastian smirked. "Good. Now, you won't be doing anymore walking for the rest of the day. I'll be carrying you from now on." Seeing her tense made Sebastian more amused. He pulled her up from her arm and placed his right arm underneath legs and the other under her back. Without any warning they left off fast back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>The girl sighed, as she was being watched intensely by a child no older that her and that man who irritated her. She could finished them off quickly, if it wasn't for Itachi in giving her a wound so serious. Back on the bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable she sat there like a statue waiting for them to talk. Of course for a ninja like her it was very easy, though the butler had no trouble in staying still. But for the master, he twitched. He was annoyed right now and he snapped. "Enough of this! Who are you?" he demanded.<p>

The masked _boy_ faced him, deciding is _he_ could say anything. But as curious as the Anbu was, _he_ wanted some answers as well. "I am not obliged to answer." Simple as that.

The young Lord's left eye twitched. "What..?" Sebastian covered his mouth from revealing a slight chuckle.

"I know you might need answers, but so do I." The Anbu stated is reason. The wealthy boy huffed. _So it's 21 questions you want to play, huh? Very well. _He thought.

"How about you ask a question, I will answer it truthfully, and then I will asked, you will answer truthfully as well. Fair enough?" Silently the girl pondered and nodded. Then the Lord formed a small smile. "Alright, you first then."

"What's your name?" She asked. _Shouldn't he know that already? _He thought.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Yours?"

"Hikaru Hyuuga." _Japanese? _Ciel pondered. Sebastian continued being intrigued by her. He would thought that she would have more of a… _feminine… _name. "Where am I?" Ciel wonder where her head has been but then again she did fell completely out of nowhere.

"England." Hikaru almost made a startled noise. _England? Where on Earth is that? _She thought in horror. How is she going to go back home?

"What are you?" Was Ciel next question, which made her jumped a bit but to the mere human eyes could not see her move however Sebastian can. Hikaru bit her bottom lip and thanked that she had her mask on. How can she trust these people? It would be natural for a normal human being to question things and not trust anyone at first. Besides that she can sense evil coming from the boy's right eye and it was the same aura as the butler's. Stealing a look at the Sebastian, she knew this man was not normal, he can tell if she was lying and he could tell his master everything what she has lied about. _Make them fear of what they don't know. _Itachi's voice appeared in her head. She quickly disposed of him out of her mind.

"I'm a…Shinobi." The young Phantomhive gave a confused gaze at her.

"Ah, she meant she's a Ninja where she is from." Sebastian restated with a smile. _How intriguing…_

The Shinobi stared at him, he must know what she is speaking in her language then? Mentally glaring at the butler, she made a note that she would have to be careful around him at all times. The butler felt her gaze on him and gave a small fake smile. If only Hikaru had her weapons with her. Sadly that stupid butler took them all away to prevent any haughtily actions towards him and his master. Hikaru is no amateur. She's not a Anbu for nothing. She felt a slight tug within her. Sadness? Regret? Betrayed? Hurt? All caused by one thing, no, one person. She was never going to get him back and what about her brother, Neji? What would he do without her? He already blames Hinata-sama for our father's death, and no doubt he would hate her with all his might without knowing the truth. Everything changed after that incident. The Bunke[1] has been treated more harshly from the Soke.[2]

"Excuse me Master, but your afternoon tea will be ready in a few minutes. Please go on without me." Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving the two teens by themselves. A long tranquillity developed until Hikaru spoke.

"Why did you saved me?" As curious as she was, she wanted to know why did he save her? They didn't know each other, was it all pity? Was it what he saw her as before? A broken tool?

"Don't think I did it on a mere whim. I was clearly intrigued, so I had Sebastian to sought you out." To clearly put it, "You have my sudden interest and until I have you figured out, you will not be going anywhere." Hikaru was not amused at all, but she will play his game. Let's see who's the winner, and the loser will loses their head.

"But seeing how you are in no condition to be moving, you'll be staying at my mansion. And too see that you have no home, you'll be working for me from now on. Later you will be questioned further on." Undeviating as he was, he gave her no time to argue. Sebastian walked back in with a silver cart filled with a pot of tea, two cups and a few snacks. "Sebastian, I would be having my tea in my office. Make sure Hikaru is in place, fully healing. I'll give the full details later." Ciel walked past him and out the door he goes as the butler bowed.

Hikaru was oddly silent by the boy's words._ He is smarter than he looks._ She thought as Sebastian stood beside her pouring tea into a white cup with floral designs. She smelled the odour, Jasmine with a bit of honey. Something that Hinata-sama would like. Holding the cup to her, Hikaru took it and hold the cup on her lap. She nodded to Sebastian and he smiled. Such small ping of his actions, has made her cautious of him. If she was now living here, she would make it more adventurous and dangerous. While she is here, she would figure out how she got into this different place away from Konoha.

* * *

><p>[1] Bunke is the (Cadet) Branch family(Or house) in the Hyuuga clan<p>

[2] Soke is the Main family(Or House) in the Hyuuga clan

Oc is on Deviantart!

The link is on my profile!

:D Art by me!

Review please? It gives great motivation!


	3. Figuring you out

Hello~ A quick update yes? I had to get this one because lots of ideas were pushing in and out of my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and Naruto. T_T

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Sorry for any mistakes, grammar and missing words.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Hikaru has been here. She was sick and tired of sleeping, and staying in bed doing nothing. Enough of being cautious, she was out straight annoyed! In and out they go! Checking up on her, asking questions, bringing her food and just being completely ridiculous! If this happens one more time she is going to scr- "Hikaru-san?" Sebastian called opening the door as Hikaru eyes twitched.<p>

"Hai?" She answered through her clenched teeth. Sebastian fully appeared with a false smile and carried some clothing in his arms.

"Your bath is now ready. My master told me to lend you some clothing, since you're about his size, it was difficult to find such clothing." Hikaru glared at him. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"Fine." She took off the blanket and slid off the bed. She was tired of wearing her mask every time they come in every…five…minutes. She need to get into a room with any of them coming inside without any interruptions. She followed Sebastian down the hallway and into a bathroom. The air was filled with warm steam made Hikaru's shoulders relax.

"Do you need help?" the butler suggested. Deadpanned, she turned around and looked at him.

"No, I'll be okay from here. You can leave." There was no way she would let some man, especially one that she meet a few days ago see her naked! Not…that there was anything to see of course. She mentally sighed. She is thirteen and still growing. Sebastian smirked.

"Are you sure? That wound of yours could be in the way. I would be gladly to help you out of your clothing, Hikaru-san." I don't know if he can see through her mask but boy was she flushed. _Why that pervert of a butler!_ she screamed in her mind.

Sebastian enjoyed taunting and teasing the girl. What the master don't know, can't hurt, right? Hikaru was in the middle of debating whether to kill this man or to leave him be. Disappointing that she didn't have her weapons with her because he didn't give it back yet, but she can use Juuken Ryuu[1] to do lots of damage. No, she needs to have the boy's trust. She'll kill the butler later. "I'm sure that I won't be needing any of your help once I am healed. For now, I am capable to do such a small task for myself." Hikaru wanted him gone after that. Sebastian closed his eyes, smiling and bows.

"Of course. I will leave your clothes hanging on the door. Once you are clean, I will escort you to my master's office." and he left with nothing else to say. Once he close the door, Hikaru held up the middle finger behind his back. "I saw that." Sebastian voice muffled as she jumped and quickly place her hand behind her back, whistling innocently.

* * *

><p>"I want you to find out more things about him, Sebastian." Ciel voice carried out. His butler standing in front of his desk listened to his every order nodded. "Get close to him. Snake your trust into him and his into you."<p>

"And what if that fails?" Sebastian questioned as his red eyes gleamed at the Earl Phantomhive waiting for his reply.

"You are a demon are you not? Think of something." Ciel answered firmly. The demon butler bows with a malicious smile.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>Finally she was done bathing in warm water, getting up slowly, she took a towel beside the tub and dried herself gently. She walked up to the fogged mirror, and lifted her hand to wipe off the steam too see her reflection. Her black tinted with navy blue damped as few strands of hair stuck to her face like a suckerfish. Hikaru stared at her eyes. They were not lively as she once remembered. Just dull gray. Her eyes guided to her wound on her chest. She traced the stitches from up to down. It was almost healed, but she did not want this scar to go away. She wanted to keep this as a reminder. A reminder why she needed to become stronger, and a reminder of what Itachi has done to her. She would never forgive him for what he has done to everyone. They were best friends, partners, and…Lo- No, it was not destined for both of them to be. Unwillingly, tears flow from her eyes. Surprised she raised her hand and touched them. Her body shook, she looked at herself again in the mirror. She smiled, not a happy one. "Lovers?" she chuckled slightly, still shaking. "Such a foolish thought. I'm only thirteen, and this is what my mind is really thinking about him? Ridiculous." she glanced up at her forehead. The curse mark. "Hinata-sama…" No, what will she think? What will her brother think?<p>

Hikaru wiped her eyes, glaring at herself. She was done being miserable, lonely and betrayed. She is going to find her way back home, and face Itachi again. She is going to get stronger than him. Fate has brought her here for a reason and once she finish her quest she will finish what was started. "You may won the battle, Itachi but I will win the war." Once her hair has dried, she slipped onto her new clothing, placed her mask back on and headed out the bathroom door.

"Hello, Hikaru-san." Hikaru took her Juuken stance, and saw it was Sebastian. The butler raised his perfect eye brow, and enjoyed the recreation. Hikaru cursed herself inwardly and straighten herself into normal position. "I see you are still wearing that mask of yours." he mused. She didn't answer him but stared at the demon butler. Such a pregnant silence developed between the two.

Sebastian coughed. "Very well, my master is waiting for you." He motioned his arm forward to the direction. "Please, come with me." Once he walked, so did she. She kept a wary eye on him and when she glanced at his clothing it was the same as hers. Her eyes widen looking down to her then to his._ Oh great! I'm a butler!_ She thought disgusted. What did this boy thought of her? A boy? Little did she know, he did.

Finally, they approached closer to the office. Once they were there, Sebastian knocked on the door, calling for his master. A strong young "come in" was his reply. The butler opened the door to reveal Ciel sitting behind his desk reading papers. He glanced up at us and motioned Hikaru forward.

"Take a seat, Hikaru-san." Sebastian held a chair for her to sit. Avoiding to stare at him she sat down. She was lucky to have her mask on. She really sucks at lying under pressure. "What's your family background?" _Straight to the point I see._ Hikaru thought as she said nothing. Ciel didn't like what he got from the male. Such disrespect. The young master repeated the question and still nothing. Sebastian can feel his master anguish and chuckled inwardly. Ciel glared at his butler knowing he would enjoy his unhappiness then he glared at the Shinobi. "I ask you questions so you can be trusted. You are working for me and you will obey my every demand. Are we clear on that?"

Hikaru intensely gave him a grim look, though the boy could not see it but he can feel it. How dare he say that? "Let me tell you one thing, Phantomhive." No more suffix, no more Miss nice girl(sort of). "My trust is to be earned not given to a mere child who is the same age as me commanding me in any way. I had enough of people who are like you who treat others at the bottom of the food chain." She got up, willingly and walked forward to his desk, leaned over closing in to his face. "And guess what? You have 0.009 percent in gaining my trust. " Her voice were sharp and rough making Ciel shiver. Hikaru lean back away from him. "I will work for you, but I will not listen to your every wish." The boy Phantomhive stared at her hard trying to break the mask with a glare. This was harder than he would have thought. So he took the deal. Sebastian will do the rest and he will not fail.

* * *

><p>[1] Juuken Ryuu: Gentle Fist style that only the Hyuuga clan can use. (Not really...other Shinobis could do it with out the Byakugan but can not so much damage as a Hyuuga could.)<p>

Well, that's is it! I left you with that. I'm not really a fan with Cliffhangers but I would try to do one in some chapters. You never know. *shrugs*

My OC is on Deviantart and the link is on my profile. :D

I don't know how to make the link blue! I'm sorry if you had to copy and paste the link guys! Really I am! But if you know how, could you tell me? I am mentally challenge with technical stuff. Sort of...

SaiyanAkuma out!


	4. Cracked

Well it has been a long time. But I had a lot of things to do in school and I have been getting sick lately too. For all reminders, I know this story may not be up to your standards for some of you, but I do like to write. I can't please everyone with the story but I can try. Sometimes criticisms is good. Though it does not work with many people. It doesn't even work with my art... =_=() I like how I write, and I know I will get better in a few years. Not _think_, know.

Yes, I know you'll say that you are trying to help, but if I ask for some criticism I would. I'm not wanting to be a great writer but an great Artist. This is all for fun. Besides, this is a fanfiction, not a original story like LOTR, Harry Potter, Twilight, Hush Hush and etc.

BUT I do like to thank that reviewer though. It does give some kind of motivation to write more. But Kuroshitsuji is something I just read and watched, so I won't expect to keep the original characters as they are. Now off with my silly rant. I would write more but it's just a drag.

I would like to thank all of you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and Naruto just my OC. If I did, this wouldn't be called a _FANFICTION_.

WARNING: There might be mistakes, missing words, my grammar or just not making any sense! :D

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

* * *

><p>It's been two months since the case "Jack the Ripper" was solved and the death of Madame Red was anguished for sometime now. Only one mystery was needed to be deciphered. Hikaru Hyuuga. Not much was Ciel getting from Sebastian. Not a family member name, her home, and who gave her that wound. They only things the Shinobi did was asking Sebastian to remove the stitches, and leave the scar as a reminder. <em>A reminder of what? <em>Ciel thought. As Hikaru acted as a butler, she even worked like one. She wasn't as useless as the trio. Sighing, Ciel turned his chair sight seeing the view before him through the window. Winter has adorn upon England once more, but as beautiful as it may seem another case has been brought up. So much for peace and quiet.

"Sebastian, get my coat. We're going into town." He called as the butler replied and quickly grabbed his coat and both of them left off.

* * *

><p>Hikaru spotted them from the top window and wonder where they are going. Deciding that she would follow them she made sure the Bard, Mei-Rin and Finiian to watch the house. Quickly she took off, carefully that Sebastian won't figure she was following them. She doesn't know how he realise she was watching them before but something was up with him. He is not normal than average humans.<p>

As they were in town, Hikaru saw four men hanging from a coffee shop completely stripped down to their underwear with a note attached to each of them. _Is this something Ciel do? Figure out cases? _She thought. They weren't as different from each as she thought. She worked for Danzo and he worked for the higher royal family. Except his attitude and hers are not the same. Obviously, the policemen who where trying to solve a case didn't want the young Earl to steal their task. She don't know how long it ill take them to solve the cases anyways but seeing the Earl being smarter than the other two they have no chance. Hikaru wanted to see what the note was, so she use her Byakugan to read it.

"_**Watch this, you wild, pathetic chosen children of sloth and depravity.**_

_**England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten, and decadent on you instead. **_

_**To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this Land, you are the one that deserves the vengeance of Heaven! **_

_**Now, the day has come!" **_

The closing note at the bottom was a tongue. Dispelling her chakra, her eyes turned back to normal. What in the world was that all about? She over hear something about India and upper class families. "Does this involve some kind of uprating in India?" She questioned herself. She heard from some citizens talking about some British Empire dominating India and British settlers living in Britain's Indian colonies while her and Sebastian were shopping for some ingredients.

"He is making a fool of us British and the Queen! What an idiot!" The old man shouted in rage of the feeling of disrespect of people he thought of. "Targeting only those who returned from India means that the criminal can't be other then a vulgar Indian barbarian!" Hikaru frowned. Apparently people here, judge others by their looks. Hikaru can only see the others lips move. She can't get to close, before the butler finds out. She clicked her tongue in disappointment and followed the two again when they left.

* * *

><p>Hikaru waited for them to come out of a building the went inside for more the ten minutes by now. She was thankful for her Byakugan, she saw them with another man as they walked out of the building. She got a closer look at the male. Short black hair, squinted eyes, a smile that reminds of a fox and her wore silk design as the Eastern countries in Asia. China was it?<p>

Anyway, now three of them walked through the streets, talking about the case. _Do they even know where they are going?_ Hikaru thought out loud as they stopped. Ciel's frustration turned to the Chinese man. He was being accused for losing their steps and made them lost. As Ciel turned around he bumped into a homeless man. "It hurts! My ribs cracked!" The brown man sprouted. The Anbu raised a brow. Surely that bumped wasn't enough to hurt him? "Someone come and help!"

"Are you okay!"

"What's wrong? He's so cruel!" Other people started to crowd around those three. Hikaru sense danger. The homeless man grabbed the young Earl by the jacket and growled at him. Sebastian and Ciel didn't seem surprised of scared by the situation. She wondered if they gone through this before. The crowd started to get reckless and began to attack the boy. Hikaru almost threw her kunai, until someone interrupt the rumble. Two brown men who seems to be royal. Not mention good looking. The young man with purple hair tied up, walked past the homeless man once he glance at Ciel. Saying something about siding with his people and Agni. _Who's Agni? _

"Agni..?" she muttered as she saw the older male with white hair unwrapped his right hand. Hikaru tensed. Something about him was different from the others. He possesses something in his right hand. In a quick movement the man named Agni attacked Sebastian. The demon butler block with his left arm and winced a bit. He took Ciel in his right arms and ducked from Agni's kick. Continuing the fight, Hikaru spotted the homeless male getting ready to attack Sebastian behind the back with his weapon. With just a tiger seal, she quickly vanish and reappeared to stop him. The man's eyes widen in fear and stumbled back on his bottom.

"W-Who the hell are you?" he screamed pointing at her with his dagger. As Sebastian dodged Agni's attack it was almost headed towards the girl. Right on time, she placed the tip of her fingers on top his fist and swept him to the other side causing him to loose balance for a second. Agni regained his footing, and send punches at the girl. Hikaru must admit that the male was quick with his attacks, but she wasn't using her full strength. Right now both of them are equal in speed and strength. Once he tripled his punches and kicks, he aimed for her chakra points. Her eyes widen as one then more has struck her in the upper arm. She slid back as well did he. Positioning his stance he said, " I've hit your marman**[1]** countless times. Your arms should be paralyzed." She lifted up her left arm stretching it. Agni's eyes widen. "How is it that you are still able to move it?" She looked at him through her mask.

"Pathetic." She was about to charge to end the final attack but Ciel shouted.

"Hey! We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us!" Earl Phantomhive ordered Sebastian to let him down at once. "Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!"

"What?" the younger Indian male said turning around and face the homeless people. "Is that true? Did you attach this kid for no reason?" He questioned them.

"Eh…Reason?" one of them muttered. The younger male huffed placing his hands on him hips.

"That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish. Agni!" He called his servant from what Hikaru sees. "Our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall help this kid now!"

"Yes sir!" Hikaru stood there astonished and some what confused. Agni has finished punishing the homeless and placed them in piles. "All done Lord Soma!" Soma breath out of his nose and nodded.

"That's right!" he turned to face Sebastian and Ciel. "So you guys…I hope you are not hurt or anything?"

"Er…no." Sebastian answered staring at him as he picked up his master's hat.

"Also kid…" Soma plopped the hat back on to Ciel head. "This kind of area isn't a place for a kid to wander about. " He glanced at them and then at the other. Hikaru. "Anyways… I'm in a middle of a search, so need to split." Then he turned around with one last look to say bye and left. _Okay… _Hikaru thought.

"Yaa, those two are amazing. Especially him!" Everybody spotted the voice and looked around and saw the Chinese man pointed at Hikaru.

"And what exactly have you been doing?" Ciel questioned with an irk mark looking up at the man on top of the building roof.

"Meh, just waiting for the right chance to jump in." He jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on his feet. Hikaru seems out classed in a way. "By the way, who are those two? They are definitely not people who live in the east end. Also, they wear pretty dresses. Their English is pretty too."

"Oh well, it looks like our job to deliver these men to the city yard." Sebastian said knelling down beside the unconscious men. The Asian man glanced at the masked Shinobi. "So who are you?" he asked with a smile. She didn't like that smile either.

"He's my butler. Hikaru Hyuuga." Ciel answered almost forgetting that she was here until now. Lau studied her.

"Oh? I'm guessing he is like your other one?"

"If you think that way." She glared at them as if they were talking as she was not here. She scoffed. _Men._

* * *

><p>The four arrived back to the mansion, seeing everything was left as it is. Even though putting those four in charge of the mansion could be a bit extreme…<p>

It was a real awkward to find the Indian boy and his follower with him. Everyone was wondering how did he get in here anyways? Never the less Ciel let them stayed and place Hikaru in charge of them. She wasn't too thrilled about it. Though she was curious about Agni, how in the world could he have known about chakra points? Then again everything is a mystery, she didn't know much when the whole world is involved. The next morning, it would seem the Agni took care of Sebastian's job in the morning. He cooked, clean and made the garden beautiful. Hikaru most of all love the garden. It reminded her so much of Hinata and Neji when they were younger. They would always play in the flower beds while her mother and her aunt talked happily and her father and uncle spar. She felt her self homesick just thinking about it.

Until Prince Soma and Agni has done their work to find a woman named Meena, they would leave the mansion according to Sebastian. After they showed them a drawing of her, it was a bit hard.(The Prince had no artistic skills after all) Never the less, Ciel would find her and make sure they are gone for good.

Ciel became busy with his studies with Sebastian which the Prince kept on bugging Ciel in every lesson. None of the less they got kicked out landing on the face first sticking out their bottom as Hikaru watched in amusement. The Prince huffed crossing his arms and pouted. "Does he not have any time to play around?" he asked.

"I assume what he does would be different from what you do. Ciel is much more…of age than most." Hikaru answered carefully to what she had to say to the Prince. Soma frowned.

"I really don't think that is healthy! At his age I was carefree and played with others. Being a prince, everyone adored me, and were willingly play games with me." he explained. Hikaru sigh inwardly.

"That is a difference between you and the young Lord." She said. "It was his choice to be who he is now." _and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he has been through some terrible times…_

"But how would you know?" He bellowed. This man won't give up!

"Ask him yourself if you are not eased by my answer." Hikaru turned around and walked away from him. Soma was still confused by Ciel behaviour and also Hikarus'. Agni watched the two exchanged word and couldn't help but wonder.

Finally Ciel was onto his last lesson. Fencing. Again, Soma disturbed his time and had enough of it. "Argh! Shut up!" He yelled at Soma. "I can't concentrate!" The prince pouted.

"Eh, no need to get mad." Ciel growled and huffed.

"Ok, I get it." He grabbed the Fencing sword from Sebastian and threw it to Soma. "If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent." The prince twirled the weapon around.

"I have only studied martial arts like 'Kalaripayattu' and 'Silambam'**[2]**…" He muttered and smirked. "Meh, have it your way then." He looked at Ciel. "So, If I win, then will you play with me?" Ciel took his stance facing him sideways with the sword pointed up.

"Only if you win. If you lose, then you stay quiet and out of my way." Hikaru tilted her head. She never figure out what were the rules meant as Sebastian stated them off. Bouts? She defiantly don't know what they was talking about.

"Start!" Sebastian called as Soma moved in fast speed, dashing towards Ciel's legs, raising his right arm and aimed at his legs.

"Take this!" Hikaru raised a brow seeing the sword bend. "Huh?" Ciel smirked.

"That is not the valid point of Fencing." Then he strike forward. "Too bad!" Soma managed to dodge most of his attacks questioning what are valid points. "You coward! You don't even know the rules! It's your fault that you don't know it. A match is a match." Again he aimed at Soma. Dodging, the young prince counter attack but yet again it bends against Ciel's weapon.

"HUH! The sword is hard to use when swinging from left to right!" The Anbu sigh. Sometimes he is useless. He sort of reminds her of the young blond in Konoha. The Junjuriki. Naruto Uzumaki. She frowned at how the villagers were treating such a child with hate and fear because of what's in him. She blocked her thoughts and paid attention to the match. As Ciel gave him a small lecture on Fencing, Soma left an opening.

"Your torso is wide open!" He announced getting ready to strike. The Prince saw this but had no time to dodge. In the corner of the Hyuga's eye, she saw Agni moving towards them to protect his prince.

"Prince! This is dangerous!" As Ciel came close to hit, she quickly moved to block Agni's strike aiming at the centre of the young Lord arm. Agni reacted sending a quick chop to her mask, Hikaru cursed inwardly as the masked cracked. Everyone's eyes widen, but most were curious to see the other butler's face. She felt the crack grow larger and suddenly broke in half. Some pieces scattered to the floor along with the bigger ones. Agni's stare was at her, but what mostly attracts them all was her eyes. Dull light gray with a shade of blue and no pupils. Her intense gaze gave the two guest shivers.

"You're…a girl?" Ciel said in shock of all what has happened. Slowly Agni's dropped his hand that was near Hikaru's head. He bowed and apologized frantically. Sebastian smirked, seeing how this all plays, and finally getting to see what the girl hid behind her mask.

"Is she… Blind?" Lau asked tilting his head. From what he saw before she didn't look seem blind at all, he moved were gentle and moved as she was like water and the wind.

"I am not blind." The Shinobi answered sighing and crouched down to pick up the pieces of her Anbu mask.

"Ah, no, please let me get that." Agni crouched down as well, to help. Giving a small smile she rejected his help. "I am very sorry for my reaction."

"There is no need for your apology. It's an normal reflex." She told him as they both got up as he smiled at her. "You were protecting your prince, while I was protecting the young master. It is our sense of duty after all." He nodded.

"Thank you. You seem to be skilled for such as one young as yourself." he complimented. Hikaru frowned for a bit. _Not skilled enough. _She thought.

"Hm, thanks." She muttered.

"Ha, it's seems like I won!" Soma cheered. "Agni protected me like no other and hit your butler, as a result, I win the match. So now you can play with me?" Ciel was flabbergast. This was not how the match should end no matter of the interference! Though the young Earl mind roamed about Hikaru. She did not give any signs that possibly made her girly. Not one. Beside, he didn't expect much of an upper area from a 13 year old girl. It was hard to tell so he assumed that she was a boy. Shaking his thoughts away, he replied.

"That was no-

"It wasn't finished just interrupted." Hikaru cut him off. "If you want the battle to end then I suggest that two of the butlers fight for their masters. Sebastian can fight Agni." Ciel blinked, not believing what he heard but none of the less, did what she suggested.

"Sebastian, silence the brat!" He demanded.

"Agni! In the name of Kali the Goddess, you can't lose!" Soma ordered.

"Jo Ajna/ Yes, My Lord." both butlers replied at once.

* * *

><p>[1] Marman is pressure points or chakra point that Agni hits when attacking an enemy.<p>

[2] Kalaripayattu and Silambam is Indian Martial Arts that Prince Soma has been taught in his kingdom.

If you guys still want to see my OC, it's on Deviantart. Go to my profile to get the link, and I still don't know how to make the link BLUE! D: HELP!

Ja, well. Review, fav, and alert guys! :D


	5. Arguments and ideas

Exam is soon to be here. Sorry about the wait guys. Grade 11 is really boring but when it comes to Grade 12 it's hard to comprehend. So, I have three exams soon. Social, Math and Science. And I gotta study for them.

Wish me luck. And for that I give you more chapters!

Trust me, once all the nonsense are done, more chapters will be posted up.

Thanks to all the Reviews and Alerts. You know I wanted Reviews, but I want an actual Review. If you like my story please tell me why and maybe throw in some mini questions. It's all I ask please?

How about 6 reviews for every chapter huh? It's a good motivation for me to know that people are reviewing.

Fanart is welcome if you guys want to.

And ideas about Hikaru's jutsus. I want her to have her own techniques instead of her Clans at some point. So PM me or put your ideas in the review. :D

Polls will be made later on too. One is about Hikaru relationship with the one of the characters. To put this in your head guys, the main setting is will not always be in Kuroshitsuji.

And besides, she needs somebody to love. (...Okay, not making a Justin Bieber thing here...Not a fan of him. No offence to some of you. I am more a Korean pop person. And a J-rock one.)

So check out my profile and see the polls! (If there is any there...don't know how to use it yet) :D But there will be!

* * *

><p>At the end, it was draw. From what Hikaru heard from Lau, Agni and Sebastian were at the same level. Both swords broke from the last hit as both of the tips counter each other, pushing and bended causing both to snap. Like she care though. The Anbu was fixing her mask back together, but groaned from the small pieces that complicated the puzzle. She hit her head on the table provided for her, and absorbed in the pain. Closing her eyes, she began to improvise.<p>

Ten minutes later.

Again she slammed her head again on the desk. "Why is this not working?" She complained and slumped her shoulders. Maybe this was a sign. Is it a sign to never go back to Konoha, or was it to loose all her confidence in going back home?

Breaking her negative thoughts, she began to think about the Young Prince problem. He is never going to find her with a…child's drawing. Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil, she memorized the drawing and redrew the face as a normal human being. Once she was done, she was satisfied with her work. People will actually see a person, not a weird cartoon sketch. She looked out the window, seeing at it was already dark, she wondered if the Prince was still up. Elevating from her chair, she took the paper and headed out her room to find Soma. Walking down the halls, carrying a lit candle in her hands she heard faint voices. She knew who it belonged to and hurried to it. Closer to the room, she saw Soma and Agni walked out of it. The Prince's butler saw her walking down, and greeted her. Giving a nod to him, she held out the drawing of Meena. Agni looked at it wide eyed, and questioned how did she get such accurate picture. "I drew it. Seeing how nobody would recognize that other picture, I suppose this one I drew for you two would help you on your search. It wasn't as hard to relate Soma's picture and transfer my skills to form a better human like drawing." Hikaru answered.

Agni smiled and took the picture. "Thank you very much, Miss Hikaru. This would help." he said with a bow.

"Don't call me 'Miss'. It's just Hikaru." she stated, with a frown.

"Thank you again, Hikaru. Master and I must rest then tomorrow we'll continue our search." He told her then he turned around to walk with his Prince once again. _So, they will be leaving tomorrow.. _She thought and looked into the room they stepped out of and saw Ciel fuming. Hikaru sweat dropped, and walked away from him and leave Lau there. Speaking of which, you seem to see Lau in such awkward times.

* * *

><p>"So, we are just going to spy on them?" An irritated Hikaru asked the young Earl. Soma and Agni left to continue their search for the woman and Ciel wanted to follow them closely. She felt a chill run through her, and placed her arms around herself. They were outside hiding behind a building, watching the two Indian men knocking door by door asking questions and showing the picture. At least they are using her drawing.<p>

"Would you stop complaining?" Replied the cold Phantomhive. She glared at him.

"I'm not complaining, I simply asked a question regarding why we are watching them instead of helping them?" She told him, and chattered her teeth. She really hated the weather right now. They been at this for more than 4 hours! Ciel didn't answer her back and completely ignored her. _Bloody prick._ She hissed.

"Eh, it really does seem like they are just looking for that person." Lau stated.

"In this country the bet place to look for new of the person would be in a club or a pub." Ciel said putting his mitten hands together near his mouth and blew hot air. "It really seems that they aren't up to something."

"It is now 1am." Sebastian told as he took out his pocket watch. Hikaru eyes widen at the time. " I predict they will return home soon. We should go home also." When the butler said that, the Shinobi quickly ran back to the mansion leaving the other three behind in the cold. Lau tilted his head, looking at the spot she vanished from.

"Wow, she must hate the cold." Ciel sighed and turned around to walked home. She is not the only one who hated it.

* * *

><p>This was not fair to Hikaru right now. She was standing up on the roof with Sebastian freezing her ass off while they are watching Agni leaving the mansion. "2:45am." Sebastian predicted. "As expected, he is moving." Hikaru eyes twitched as the wind blew harsher towards them.<p>

"Yeah, while we are at that topic. How about we mosey along inside where it is warm?" She clenched her teeth to calm her body. The butler smirking at her misery. She can tell that he is and she hated that. Hikaru glared at him, daring him to say a word. Sebastian chuckled, and made a move to go down to the room where Ciel is. Hikaru followed him, and jumped in the room as he hanged upside down like a bat.

"Young master, he is making a move." Sebastian told Ciel. By the looks of the Earl, he was getting bags under his eyes and he almost fell asleep.

"Good, so…"

"Wait! You let me come also." Prince Soma interrupted him. He stood in the middle of the doorway staring at us. Hikaru held a blanket around her body while looking at him as Sebastian landed inside the room. "I was aware for some time that Agni goes out while I'm asleep. I wanted to know what he is up to." Ciel stared at him thinking, he knows he is not going to give up so might as well give the prince what he wants for now. Hikaru knows what's going to happen next. She mentally groaned clutching her blanket. _Great we're going back outside.. _

The five of them were standing at the side of a large brick building and two guards that stood in front of the gate, watching if any trespassers cross their territory. The female had no trouble getting in, but it's the others she has a problem with. She doesn't know why Agni has such a effect towards her, but she wanted to protect him. Though engaging with the enemy, she started to question. It was normal for her to be curious and cautious. It's something that Anbus' do. Take risk and hope for the better good of what happens afterwards. "So…He went inside this building?" Lau questioned. Ciel eyes widen in realization.

"This looks like…" He muttered and his eyes narrowed placing his hang on his chin. "Maybe finally we can see what is going on." Soma turned his head to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He demanded. "Who lives here?" Lau placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Settle down Prince. No need to panic." Soma glanced at him as Lau raised a hand to his own chest. "You go in you shall see…" Dramatic pause. "The horrible truth… You" Again with his pausing. Hikaru stared at him weirdly and shook her head. "And I…" He smiled. "Eh?"

"In saying that you mean you have no idea what's going on either?" Ciel asked deadpanned while Sebastian and Soma gave Lau disbelief looks.

"Yep." The Chinese man answered. "So who lives here?" Hikaru stared in a questioning awe at the man. _How in the world did this man make it this far?_ Her thought crumbles as Ciel stated to talk.

"This is the home of Harold West Jebb. He is involved in the imports of various goods." He told as all of us looked up at the mansion. "I've only met him once while off duty…He is rather creepy not to mention his criminal record." The Earl added.

"Imported goods, eh? Then me and him are in the same business." Lau said smiling as the Prince rubbed his chin thinking.

"But why would Agni visit such a person?" He wondered. This time Sebastian answered.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store named 'Harold Trading'. He also runs 'Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse'." Hikaru titled her head. She has never heard these things before and then again she wasn't at home. "Meena's name appeared on some of Lord West's papers. According to what I read, business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging[1] incident may have hurt the business. However, it seems such damage was avoided due to Lord West being Absent while the incident took place." The female frowned hearing this. Something was up and she didn't like it at all.

"Somehow, I wonder if that man was behind all this." She muttered to herself though Sebastian heard it. Ciel looked up at the gate.

"I guess we should go in."

"If it's your wish." By surprised, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's waist and jumped over the cement gate causing everyone to be shocked. Hikaru rolled her eyes and followed the butler's action. She landed beside him soundlessly while Lau was on top of the gate gazing at Soma struggling to get on top. They heard menacing growling and saw three furious dogs.

"Ciel!" Soma shouted trying to warn him finally on the gate. Hikaru wasn't fazed as much and neither was Sebastian. She have dealt with dogs while training with Kakashi long ago this was nothing to her. The dogs began to pounce, and Sebastian step forward by one. In the corner of her eyes she felt an evil aura from the butler. Just by a look, the dog calmed and whimpered stepping back with the tail between their legs stopping them. Hikaru narrowed her eyes at the man. Soma was confused as well. "Huh? The dogs are backing off."

"Hmm, such cowardly dogs Lord West raised." Sebastian smirked playfully. Ciel sigh. "Yo~ Earl!" everyone turned to the voice. Lau was spinning keys with a metal stick and two guards laying down back facing upwards unconscious.

"…" Still staring at him.

"Oh come on now. I just put them to sleep. it's not like they are dead!" Lau said waving his hand off to them. The Anbu sigh, walking up to Lau and took the keys. "H-hey!" Ignoring that man, she stepped up to the door, and checking if one of the keys were a right fit. By the three try, the lock clicked and Hikaru turned the knob and opened the door. Turning her head to the men, "Are you coming or not?" She said and walked inside leaving them staring at her awed. Mostly Lau, Ciel and Soma. The Earl coughed.

"So what. Let's get going." He ushered them. Hikaru, who is already inside used her Byakugan to see if there is other people inside of the building. It seems like the civilians here really don't have much chakra. Not something she see well with her Doujutsu. In Konoha, the civilians there has much more chakra. They could use it if they wanted too. The Hyuga spotted two bodies upstairs, and reverted back to her normal eyes as she heard the others steps behind her.

"What's wrong?" Soma asked seeing her just standing there still as a rock, worried. Turning around, she answered.

"There are two people upstairs." With that, Sebastian was impressed by her skills. He did a second check to be sure, though she was right. Ciel was beginning to wonder about her more than usual. Even though she was actually a female, he doesn't know what skills she possesses.

As they reached upstairs, the voice carried out louder. Four of them lean against the wall peeking through the semi closed door. "You did a very good job." A man started. Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "Why give me the expressionless face?" She watched carefully, behind the others and activated her Byakugan. She spotted Agni sitting on the couch, seeing his expression he felt his guilt and sadness. "Take a cigar and loosen up a bit okay?" She took a good look at the male that was standing up. Blond hair combed forward in the top middle as the rest were combed back, a typical black suit for any type of businessman, jewelry on both hands and crocodile footwear he wore as well. The Anbu nose scrunched up in disgust. _Poor animal. _she thought.

"Oh well, it's your problem." Her ears twitched as the man began talking again. "Everything is going as planned. In one week it will all be decided." Harold West turned and stepped towards Agni grabbing his bandaged arm. "Only with this "Right had of God" will I realize my dream. I've been planning this for three years, so I'll definitely complete it."Agni struggled to say anything.

"And...if I help you accomplish this..." He paused. "Meena will..." Hikaru felt Soma got up as everyone's eyes widen as he opened the door widely shouting.

"You said Meena?" The Prince's butler and the Harold was startled. "You fool!" Ciel yelled but Sebastian covered his mouth before anything else happens.

"Shh" He hushed his master. "He would recognize our face. Let's just wait for now." Then threw his attention to the drama.

"So this is your Prince?" West said in a smirk. "Agni?" Soma turned his head glaring at him.

"You...You are the one who kidnapped Meena!" Fully facing the businessman, he pointed at him and commanded Agni to beat him. What threw off Hikaru that the male butler was hesitating. "Agni! What are you waiting for?" West smirked.

"Heh. Agni throw out this fussy Prince." He ordered. Soma stepped back in shock. Hikaru grew tired of this. They have to do something. Arguing is not really the fittest thing right now.

"Seems like they are starting to argue." The Phantomhive butler said observing the other group in the room. The female rolled her eyes from the obvious conclusion.

"Well, back to what we were talking about before. It seems like West is involved." Ciel stated. "It also seems that it has something to do with the black market."

"So then this is in the Earl's jurisdiction." Lau thought out. "Since the black market is involved." Ciel frowned in a deadpanned manner.

"Indeed."

"Reporting this to the Yard could be problematic perhaps we should just go home now..." The Chinese man suggested.

"That would be nice, but I have another idea. I want to watch West a while longer." Ciel said looking at the scene. "This time I will save that foolish Prince."

"But wouldn't West recognize you?"

"Yes..." Ciel sigh.

"Leave it to us." Sebastian told them with a small smile and his pointing finger in front of his face. "I have a idea." Hikaru blinked and frowned at him.

"Why are you including me into your plans?" She asked him. Sebastian closed his eyes, still smiling.

"I think you're going to like this idea. You did like to cover your identity behind a mask." The Hyuga eye twitched. Somehow she started to dislike this idea even more.

* * *

><p>[1] The hanging scene is when three men were hangs almost naked with the note attached to them.<p>

Remember 6 reviews then more chapters.

6 reviews for each chapter! Starting...NOW!

Fanart, give ideas and what not.

=D


	6. Experimental curry? Not on my life!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Naruto, just my OC.

For future reference for the Naruto "Experts" If I get anything wrong about whatever just...Bleh. Sorry, but I don't care. "Experts" or not, not everyone can get anime facts perfect. Even searching on Google. No need to flame or hate just because of some mistakes. Anime is not(NEVER) going to be real...that is why Fanfiction was created. It's kind of sad how people argue such small things... I would never hate Anime, but I can't make it my life. It's keeps my life interesting though... but if you want to argue about my "speech" go ahead. I won't say anything to get stoop down to your level.

I don't mean to insult you guys, but you know it's true.

Sorry for any mistakes, grammar or just not making any sense! D:

I'm doing this for fun! :D

* * *

><p>Hikaru laid on her bed, not wanting to talk to the others in a another room. Sebastian's idea was ordinary and yet silly. He made her wore a deer hallow head, to match his. To be honest, it was embarrassing but it worked. They got out of West home while Agni was attacking with such incredible strength. <em>He is not normal that's for sure. <em>She thought. Soma said it was Samadhi. Any one with it will have the strength like Agnis'.

-thud-

The Hyuga sat up wondering what was going on. It did came from Soma's room as well, so she slid off her bed and headed out the room to see what's wrong. As she came near, she heard Sebastian's voice growing louder. "You didn't lose them. It's more like they were never yours in the first place." Hikaru's eyes narrowed. What was he talking about? And to Soma?

Activating her Byakugan, she saw the two standing and Soma looked like he was in shock. Standing perfectly still Sebastian continued, "Your social status, servants and palace were all given to you by your parents. You never had one thing that was truly your own. Isn't that the case?" The Prince stood there dismayed. "You even sensed that something was going on with Agni, but you even lack the courage to find out for yourself." Soma looked down, hesitating.

"No!" He yelled then try to run away from Sebastian. Once he was near the door handle, the Phantomhive butler slammed his right hand on the door to block the Prince's way.

"But it's true?" He eyed the boy, completely enjoying the Prince's discomfort. "Even now in this situation you are playing the 'hero' in a tragedy." Smirking, "You really are just a spoiled brat."

"But..but..." Soma closed his eyes trying to reason with the butler. "Everyone was there for me!"

"But isn't that the duty of 'in house service?'" The royal boy looked up in reluctance at Sebastian. "I guess they looked after you rather than looking back-" He paused. "back at the slums they lined in before working for you." Staring intently at Soma, "No one ever really loved you." Hikaru jaw clenched. She didn't think that Sebastian could be that harsh in words. Hikaru tense feeling someone behind her. Turning around, she saw Ciel. It was bad enough that she didn't sense him earlier before, but the small crack of door, the light shown her face. Ciel saw her eyes. Her Byakugan. Mentally cursing, she saw him walking towards the door. Did he see it? Was he ignoring her? Her heart raced in veneration as she deactivated her Doujutsu.

He walked into the room and leaned on the frame of the door. "So that's how it is, eh?" Sebastian turned around. "Young Master.." The butler's eyes glanced at Hikaru who was staring intently at his master. _Hm..._

"I may have turned out like Soma..." he continued. "If it wasn't for that month..." His mind wondered to somewhere else. The young Anbu couldn't help but thought in curiosity by what he had said. _As Sebastian have said, Soma is a spoiled brat. Ciel said that he would have ended up like him...if it wasn't that month...? What happened in that month that would make Ciel so...vindictive. _Her mind slowly prosper the mystery of the boy who she is working for. She snapped out of her thoughts as Soma called out.

"I..." Ciel mustered out his words carefully. "I was being humiliated as a pet." _What?_ "My house was burnt down, my family was killed." Hikaru eyes widen. _Killed? No wonder... _She saw Ciel hands formed fists. " I was such...a powerless kid." He brushed off the small rage and looked straightly at Soma. "Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years ago prior to come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way." _Would Sasuke be like that?_ Hikaru thought in discomfort. "I'm waiting for them to come and try to kill me." _I hope not._

"Why..why do you have to go so far?" Soma questioned sadly. Ciel walking in further into the room. "Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow...What will come of it? Even dead people can do that." The Earl faced him. "However, I'll live and stand on my own two legs." Walking around, stepping on the broken china Soma caused, he continued. "If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets?"

"I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine." Stopping, "It's a game that could be won by either those guys or I as the Earl of Phantomhive. Even thought I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell..."

"A chance as thin as a spider thread was sent to me offering a choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it." Lifting and arm and hand forming a fist, " We humans have that strength. Though grasping it or not is up to the person." Reversing his body, he waved his hand back, closing his eyes walking to the door. "This boring speech is over. Sebastian, I want to have a talk with you about West. Come..."

"Yes." Hikaru held a breath as he eyed her carefully. What was he thinking about her? He stepped pass her, leaving no vocal words to her. But she knew that she was going to explain to him later on. Sebastian followed Ciel out of the room, taking a glance at Hikaru as well and then looked away. Once they were gone, she leaned on the wall, calming herself. Lifting a hand and placing it at the side of her head, she grudgingly sobered. She's an Anbu, and yet she was afraid of a child her age. What has gotten into her? Surely Itachi couldn't mess her up that badly. Guessing he did, if she didn't hear Soma ran out the room to chase after the Earl.

"What's with me...?"

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

"Amazing! They are all the things I see in my country!" Soma awed holding a handful of spices in his hands. Hikaru carried two large packs of spices in her arms, along with the others who unload the cart fulled with it. Sweat dropping, Finnian carried five large packs of them like it was nothing at all. Even she would admit that two or three would be heavy for her. Such weird servants that the Earl has hired.

"It all smells wonderful. They are premium spices." Sebastian told Lau.

"To prepare them all in one day..." Lau mused. "The Earl sure has a rough way to use people." Hikaru agreed with him. _That he does.. _"I'm not even an expert in spices."

"You are only useful at times like this." Ciel said smirking.

"Meh, it's never a bad time to do the Earl a favour." Finishing unloading, Hikaru tore the top of the last bag of spices open. She caught the smell of it and sneezed lightly into her sleeve. It was a bit strong for her nose. Stepping away from the spices, she covered her nose from breathing any more spices. Not that she hated the smell of it, its that her nose is more sensitive that most humans.

"Ey, you okay?" Bard asked her. She nodded and answered in a muffled voice.

"It's just that my nose is sensitive, so the smell is over powering." He seems to understand but more likely to look at her weirdly. Raising a delicate brow, she questioned.

"Nah, it's not'in." He assured her then walked away from her, mumbling. She caught a few words. "Almost" and "Sebastian" She tilted her head, still confused. Yep, she was definitely losing her touch.

* * *

><p>While the other were playing cards, Sebastian was cooking curry in the kitchen. The perfect curry to beat Agni's recipe. From what Hikaru heard, Agni's curry was best of the best and right now Sebastian is making loads of curry to beat him. The Royal warrant is what West is after. He wanted to win the Royal warrant at the Indian event with curry, which connects the incident before. That is why he eliminated all competition.<p>

"Ugh..." Hikaru stared at the workers and Soma in front of her groaning from eating of Sebastian's experimental curry. She somehow got lucky and refuse to eat anything that was experimental and a hazard to her health.

"I feel like there is curry stuck in my throat..." He muttered lying his head on the kitchen table.

"Now the next curry." Sebastian smiled holding a plate of curry, while Soma panicked. The butler placed it in front of him as the smell was familiar to the Prince. "Cardamom with garlic." Soma got up confronting him.

"This...this curry...is different from before!" Sebastian looked at him with a query look along with Hikaru. Soma took a piece of meat with his fingers and placed in his mouth. Hikaru wondered if he was in a dazed or if he was dying from eating to much curry. (A/N:I know...I don't think it's possible. I love curry though.)

"This is very close to Agni's curry!" Soma stated as the others cheered for him. Hikaru blinked and tried it for herself. She got a taste from Finnian's plate and her eyes lift up brightly. It tasted spectacular! She eyed the butler, seeing how he is in thought. To be truthful, she has met butlers where she has come from and they don't have much talented experiences like Sebastian. Though she wondered, if this was his first time making curry. Sebastian looks young, but was intelligent as the Hokage himself, but perhaps more?

"Something is missing..." Soma said placing his chin on the back of his fist. "The flavor, smell and the spiciness is indeed similar to Agni's but...Something is not right!"

"'Something' is...?" Sebastian pushed.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it but Agni's...was more..." He paused for a bit. "The best I can say that Agni's curry has a deeper taste." The butler stared at him until Soma got it. "That's it! Substance! There is not enough substance!" Sebastian bent down forward towards him.

"Substance..?" He questioned making sure if he was right. Soma still seems to be scared of him. "A-ah, yeah." Sebastian stood back straight, and begun to think. _To bring out a deeper substance while keeping the taste the same? This is a vague request again... This is why these humans are.._

"It seems this is a very hard fight." Ciel voice appeared as everyone turned to face him. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen and his cane in his left hand and his right on his hips. He held a smug look on his face. Hikaru wondered why.

"You're not suppose to be down here now." Sebastian told him, seemingly upset. Hikaru got the feeling that Ciel likes to see his butler fail, and it was the same for Sebastian as well. What a weird relationship between them. Ciel walked and took a taste of curry while smirking at Sebastian.

"Three day until the contest. It looks like you are researching very hard." The young prodigy looked back at Ciel and Sebastian. The Earl broke contact and walked near the door then stopped. "Oh by the way, for today's desert I'd like to have Gateau Chocolat. Bring it to me later." She blinked as Sebastian bowed.

"As you wish." Ciel smirk deepened and then turned to glance at Hikaru. She pursed her lips into a very fine line as she caught his gaze. He then walked out as Lau followed him. She felt Sebastian eyes on her, but she ignored him. She can't keep what she already accidentally let out. In a way, he would win, and she would lose.

* * *

><p>"What exactly is there not enough of?" Sebastian pondered carrying a pot half filled with curry. Hikaru took a look at Soma and the other lab rats who was lying on the kitchen floor, bloated with curry. She got up and walked toward a plate of curry, tasting it again. It was good, but she can see why it was missing substance according to Soma. Something was needed. Something sweet perhaps? "What do you think?" Sebastian's voice cut her thinking off. Her body twisted to face him slowly. He was serious wasn't he?<p>

"I...I'm not experienced with Indian curry but..." She carefully mold her words. "Maybe a ingredient that is well known to your country." Sebastian tilted his head.

"Oh?" She gave a hesitated nod.

"Yes...Maybe something sweet would work?" The Phantomhive butler blinked.

Twice.

"It may seem strange but-" She was cut off as Sebastian held a hand.

"No, it might work..." He mused then glance at the counter. His eyes widen. "Yes, that would definitely work."

* * *

><p>"What did you say? You made the curry of god?" Soma was shocked. "You found out the way to bring out the substance in one night?" Ciel frowned looking at Soma and his butler. Hikaru couldn't believe it either. They would be surprised what the ingredient was to bring the substance out.<p>

"It's just how I am to the core." Sebastian said please to Some reaction while taking off the silver cover , revealing the plate filled with the 'curry of god'. "Please have a taste." Same as before, Soma took a piece of curry with his fingers and place it in his mouth. He had a surprised and awed look upon his face, then seconds later to a peaceful one. "Does it please you?" Sebastian asked breaking his day dream. The Prince gave a soft look.

"This is not Agni's curry. This is a curry that contains complicated flavours and spices like Indian curry. It also has a depth and fresh taste that only the British could make. This curry is worthy of competing with the curry of god. It's delicious." He looked at his hand. "But how did you do it in just one night?" Sebastian placed the silver platter and took out a rectangular bar from his coat.

"The answer is this."

"That's chocolate!" Ciel and the others said in unison with shock faces.

"Cacao in chocolate was originally used as a spice which provided a special sweet flavour. The cacao which has fat, milk and sugar perfectly blended into a chocolate added the substance that the curry needed." Sebastian explained. "Also, the Phantomhive company has the best chocolate made with large dose of pure cacao. To make the best curry, there isn't a more suitable ingredient." Hikaru was sure he was mocking Ciel.

"I have Hikaru-san to thank." Her mouth twitched in warning, and she stared at a smiling butler. "Without her help, I would never notice this before and if it wasn't for master request for me to make Gateau Chocolat yesterday, I wouldn't have figured it out." The butler's gazed down at his master. "So you helped me out there young master." Ciel sneered, looking the other way. Then he thought of something.

"It's too bad, but you can't beat them with just this." Resting his head on his hand. "*To replicate* is different from *to win*. You will probably just be on par with the curry of god." Glancing at his butler. "Isn't that so Sebastian?" Sebastian closed his eyes with a small smile.

"Yes. As this are now it will be that way." Lau crossed his fingers amused.

"That face tells me that you have a secret plan eh, butler?" Keeping the same face he replied. "Yes."

"It's no lie?" Lau questioned.

"Of course not." Sebastian's smile became bigger in width. "I don't ever lie." Hikaru raised a doubting brow as he place a hand on his chest. "On my name as the butler of the Phantomhive company..-

Our company will definitely be the one to take home the Royal Warrant!"

* * *

><p>Please review. 6 Reviews for every chapter.<p>

I actually have ideas going through, so more chapters to come.

VOTE POLL! RIGHT NOW! NOW NOW NOW! POLLL! VOTE!


End file.
